


Some Family

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different kinds of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Family

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:18 - Parasite._

There are different kinds of love.

There was her father's love, that meant getting shot (just _here_ ), that meant taking his own memory. That meant giving her up.

There was her mother's love, that had called her a miracle.

There was a grandmother's love, that meant letting her remember what she was.

There was Nathan's love, and she isn't sure what that means yet. It might mean everything. She's counting on it.

There's Peter's love, that holds her close at night. He saved the cheerleader; she's his reward.

Claire doesn't know what family's supposed to be. But this is hers.


End file.
